Cancer is the primary cause of death in the worldwide. It is estimated by World Health Organization that there would be 84 million people died of cancer the period from 2005 to 2015 without intervention. Deaths from cancer amounted to 7.4 million (about 13% of all deaths). Lung, stomach, liver, colon and breast cancer cause the most cancer deaths each year. More than 70% of death caused by cancer happened in low-income and middle-income countries. Deaths from cancer worldwide are projected to continue to rise to 12 million in 2030.
Up to now, the existing dozens of anti-cancer drugs all can not cure the cancer. Neither chemotherapy nor radio therapy has remarkable effect on cancer treatment. there exists toxic side effects and other deficiencies, patients react strongly after medications, and has a high degree of pain. Even worse, it accelerates patient's death. Surgical treatment in early stage is easily to recur and metastasize and the effect is also not obvious.